


Our Bodies Our Souls

by minshua_9597



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshua_9597/pseuds/minshua_9597
Summary: Just the bodyJust the soulPhysically and mentallyThat's all
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 46





	Our Bodies Our Souls

Mingyu walks out of the bathroom, a towel lazily wrapped around his hip, another one hanged around his neck to prevent the water that is dripping from his hair. The smell of dye still lingered in the newly washed hair, but the faint scent of the shampoo had partially taken over it. Joshua was comfortably chilling on the white sheet, his hand scrolling the news on the phone. His body was almost completely shown out, only his lowers and hips are covered by an almost see-through piece of cloth. Just barely. 

Joshua could sense his lover walking towards him so he lowered his view from the phone. Mingyu was now shadowing over his body, hands on both sides of his hips while settling comfortably between his legs. He wasn’t too short compared to most of the members, but with Mingyu being the tallest tree in the group, he sometimes felt a little intimidated by Mingyu. Interesting. He smiled at those loving eyes before bringing his legs up to Mingyu’s chest, successfully exposing all the hidden beauty beneath his white thighs. He knew every meaning behind each of Mingyu’s gestures, and tonight, they both just want to take things slow.

“Hey Angel.”

Joshua hummed before bringing the younger down for a kiss, soft and sweet. The mixed taste of mint toothpaste and the pineapple flavor from Joshua’s chapstick. It’s not like they mind it at all. Mingyu’s arms find its ways around Joshua’s hip, lazily drawing circles beneath the soft fabric. Still having his arms secured around the taller’s neck, he tightened his hold, molding their soft lips for a deeper kiss. No tongue and teeth involved, yet.

Time seemed to slow down and the tick tock of the clock just quietly echoed with the spring rain outside. It’s late in the night, the moon was hidden under a layer of soft cloud, the moonlight illuminated through their balcony door, and Mingyu awed at the beauty of his glowing lover. Mingyu has learnt to enjoy every small moment with Joshua, and the elder was also the same. They didn’t take the other for granted, they love each other with their full hearts and souls. Everything can just go like this, delicate and savoring the taste of love.

“What are you planning for tonight?” Joshua asked after they parted the kiss for air.

Mingyu just hummed softly before moving his head to the side of Joshua’s face, his short breath echoed loudly through his ear. Completely towering Joshua over, the man beneath could not help but blushed when he was all pressed up against his strong chest. Joshua internally moaned at the muscle of his chest and biceps, all completely displayed for him only. His canines made its ways to his earlobes, nibbling it softly like candy. The texture of his soft lips and the slight pain spreaded through the edge of his ears, and Mingyu smirked when he saw how Joshua was slowly shaking because of the sensation.

“Tonight’s just about you Angel.”

He giggled, and Lord his laughter was such melodies to the ears. The two continued to pull in for another kiss, passionate like their burning hearts. No more rush sex in the equipment room, no more secret blowjobs in the bathroom stall. Tonight, they wanted to make up the time they’ve lost.

Joshua whined quietly when Mingyu stood up, the cold air from the condition swooshed into the heat space made his skin shiver. His legs were now hanging on both sides of the other’s shoulders, making him completely exposed for the eyes to feast. But Joshua knew that Mingyu wouldn’t be a ravish beast tonight. The hidden monster will take a rest today.

Mingyu’s soft lips started from the tip of his toes, and Joshua couldn’t help but blush at the action. He had mentioned the act of kissing the foot is a sign of affection, but he never expected this at all. The younger continued to slowly make its way to his ankle before moving up to the calf to his knee. Every touch on his body left an invisible mark behind and every time his lips met Joshua’s skin left a tingling feeling. Soft pants left his lips as Mingyu's lips got dangerously close to his inner thigh. Small moans started escaping Joshua’s lips as Mingyu kissed closer to his inner thigh, red marks bloomed like the footsteps on the sand.

“Min- Mingyu… ah-” 

Joshua moaned, his fingers tugged slightly at his lover’s black locks. Mingyu’s head was literally between his legs right now, and the view made him turn on harder than before.

Both of his hands were holding onto his soft thighs, molding and kneading the flesh like some sort of massage. Mingyu’s lips were dangerously close to his hole and his hard cock, yet he kept avoiding it and it’s making Joshua insane.

“Mingyu… help m-me”

“What do you want Angel?”

Joshua didn’t reply anything, his face burned a deeper shade of red. It’s very hard for Joshua to say directly what he wants, especially in sensitive activities like these and Mingyu always takes the advantages to tease him back. A revenge for being the older hyung.

“If you don’t say anything then I won’t understand Angel~”

Mingyu could definitely sense the hesitation in his voice, but he wanted to push Joshua a bit harder today. Of course Mingyu also loves a soft and tired Shua after their session but seeing Joshua being all shy and embarrassed turned him on harder than ever. Joshua’s bony fingers combed through those newly washed hair, before slowly guiding his head toward his neglected cock. Mingyu just smirked. Kitty is getting excited today.

Without hesitation, he quickly dived in, taking the entire length into his mouth. Joshua let out a choked moan, the warmth and wetness around his dick all of a sudden was too much for him to handle. Mingyu continued to suck harder, his mouth moulding around from the base of the cock. His tongue flicked the mushroom head and god, his lover shook so hard, face thrown back and his back arched in pleasure. If Mingyu admits his rather sexual interest, he will be lying if he said he isn’t keen on hearing those sounds coming from his vocal cord. His whimpers, his moans and his sobs, all of those are only for Mingyu’s ears to hear. 

“Hah-ah... ah… Cl-Close.. Gyu-”

Just as the warning left his lips, the warmth around his dick disappeared. A whine left his throat as Mingyu stood up, kissing the side on his neck and leaving hickeys that would last for at least three days. Mingyu is one hell of a possessive man. He would never agree to not leave marks whenever they had sex, even though they would have to meet fans or done photoshoot work and stuff in the afternoon. Teaching or punishing this pup is no use either, like how can you expect this Hong Joshua, being half a head smaller and almost 7 kilos lighter, to go against the tallest member in the group? Doing that equals getting a death sentence… on the bed. So everyone, even the manager, has to go on with the idea of creating more work for the make-up artists. Not like Jisoo hyung mind, said Seungkwan with a disgusted face.

Yeah, he never does.

“I want you to come with my fingers, can you do that Angel?”

Joshua nodded his head immediately, all he wanted right now was to release the pleasure pending on the tip of his dick. Spreading the cold lube, Mingyu stuck his middle finger in, slowly wiggling its way into the tight heat. All of the other members would be lying if they said Mingyu isn’t the horny type, well less horny than Seungcheol and Soonyoung is true though. Minghao would be the kinky type, something that he probably learned from Jeonghan while having their afternoon wine together.

“Mingyu! Mor- more please!”

“Patient, Angel.”

Joshua let out a moan as another finger was stuck into the tight heat. Two fingers are now scissoring his soft hole before a third finger was added into his cavern. Joshua's back arched gracefully as Mingyu's fingers swept through his sensitive nerves, a high moan ripped off from his lips.

"Here, huh?" Mingyu smirked before pushing his fingers deeper, the tip of the fingers drilled into the soft flesh.

All Joshua could do was cry in pleasure as his body shook uncontrollably. His legs on Mingyu’s shoulders unintentionally pulled himself closer, making his fingers stuck deeper into the bundle of nerves. His hands reached out to hold onto the bed sheets, his knuckles gone white from the aggressive grasps. Joshua was flying in the state of ecstasy now, sinful moans and cries left his wide open mouth, tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes, mixing with the sweats forming on his face.

“Hah… hah… go-gonna cu-GYU!!” 

White ropes of cum spurted out from his cock before he could even finish his phrase. Joshua's entire body went slack, only his chest was moving rapidly after the high. The silent once again took over the room. Yet peaceful. Just Mingyu admiring his glowing Angel, and his Angel looking back at him. With pure happiness.

"You're still here with me Angel?"

Joshua nodded silently before pulling Mingyu down for another kiss. Mingyu is always into biting (to show off his canines) and Joshua has been a little too used to this behavior. Sometimes, when they have some moments for each other, Mingyu would be nibbling on his ear lobe down to his collar bones even though they first plan to only watch a movie. And of course things escalated from there.

A gentle tug on his lower lip pulled Joshua back to his senses. Mingyu was looking (or more like staring) at him again, those brown ones filled with stars and adores made him blush out of the blue.

"Continue?"

"You know I can't deny you..."

You handsome face, Joshua giggled before pulling Mingyu down to meet the junction between his neck and collar bones.

Lining his cock in front of the stretched hole, Mingyu slowly pushed in, mentally groaning at the tight, wet heat.

"Hah… Big… Fu-full… Mingyu…"

"Fuck, you're stretching good for me, aren't you?"

Joshua whimpered a small yes, head nodded aggressively. The pain and pleasure in his lower part continued to spread through his entire body. Though he had never gotten laid by anyone else besides Mingyu, he could ensure that Mingyu was the biggest. Joshua could feel the veins popping out from the thick, fat cock. The size probably would just expand, slowly stretching him loose. Only for Mingyu.

Without warning, Mingyu thrusted hard, pushing the entire length into this addictive heat.

"Ah!! Min-Mingyu… you mo-motherfucking bastard- AH!!" Joshua cursed. He literally stuck his dick in without warning.

"Bad mouth kitty."

Mingyu continued to thrust harder, hands holding onto both sides of those fair thighs now with purple marks. His nails were digging into the soft flesh, adding crescent red marks along with the hickeys.

"Hah… hah..ah! So.. deep!"

"Such a pretty kitty yet such a bad mouth. Does Kitty need to be teached how to behave?"

All Joshua could do was whimpered and cried, toes curling as Mingyu fucked him deep and hard. Cried because of the intense pleasure. He had been having sex with Mingyu since their first date as official couples (which would probably be around 3 years). Yet each time, the pleasure was so intense and never decreased at all. He doesn't know how Mingyu manages to bring him to the state of heaven every single time, but he doesn't mind either. Maybe because I love him with my whole heart, he thought to himself.

"Feels good Angel?" Mingyu asked softly as he saw Joshua's puff red eyes and pink cheeks.

Joshua reached out his hand automatically, and Mingyu immediately brought the elder into his chest. Even in such sensitive moments like having sex, Joshua sometimes shows his soft side, his pliant love and wishes for cuddles. Maybe that's why Mingyu love you so much, Soonyoung said to him. Dropping both of his angel's legs down to avoid him getting hurt, Mingyu immediately went back to work.

Now grasping onto the ass cheeks, Mingyu thrusted harder and faster, each movement hit his G spot dead on. Joshua clinged onto his lover's broad shoulders, unconsciously moaned into his ears, firing the high burn lust and desire all over his senses.

Their chest collided against each other, feeling the sticky sweat rubbing between their skin. One of Mingyu's hand reached out to rub the sensitive red bud, and God, Joshua let out a load moan that probably would echoe all the way to the end of the hallway.

"Ah!! I ca-can't… too deep..AH!!"

Joshua was shaking noticeably in his hold, indicating that he's close. Lifting Joshua's hip slightly before slamming down with his thrust, all Joshua could was drowned into the immense pleasure, tears now slipping uncontrollably.

"Can you come like this, untouched for me Angel?" Mingyu whispered into the reddened ear.

"Gyu I- So close… sensitiv-Ah!!"

And Joshua ejaculated the second time, reaching his peak right after the word left his lips. He convulsed so hard that some white semen stuck to Mingyu's upper chest. His hole tighten around his hard cock, Mingyu let out a groan at the tight heat before slowing down.

"You haven't come yet…" Joshua trailed off.

"I don't think you can continue-"

Joshua immediately kissed Mingyu again, stopping whatever will slip out of his throat.

"Come, come for me." Joshua said softly.

Don't ask for what you can't take, Mingyu warned before picking up his animalistic pace. Pulling the whole length out before slamming back in, the state of pleasure just increased and not once went down.

Joshua's cock was leaking now, clear fluid from the tip spread down to their conjunction, making squelching noise that was too embarrassing for him to handle. 

"Shit… close. Gonna cum." Mingyu whispered, the heat in the lower region tightened.

In me... please, Joshua squeaked out quietly, feeling too overwhelmed. 

Mingyu finally came, his hot load burried deep as Joshua came for the third time that night. Mingyu collapsed onto his lover, breathing in his body smell mix with the sweat. Joshua was glowing in the dim light, taking away Mingyu's breathe every single second. Time slowed down again, letting them take a breath after the intense session.

"So much for the shower." Joshua mumbled after a while, feeling the cum leaking onto the bed sheets.

"Hey, we can bath together later."

You're lucky that I accept that, Joshua giggled before pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss, two bodies becoming close together again. The moon still illuminated the dark sky, just like them. Joshua as his light, and Mingyu as his night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy to beta this fic so enjoy.   
> Shout on my Twitter because I'm bored: usalgii


End file.
